How Flynn Lived in Encom
by Dimensional Phaser
Summary: Sam pranking Encom was an excepted fact by the time he finally took over the company. Heck, every guard who had held any long term position there expected it by that point-but they never knew who he actually was. Then again, Sam went to great lengths to keep it a secret. But what drove Sam to prank the company in the first place? Find out here, ONE-SHOT!


Hey y'all, i'm out with another! I now I should be writing one of my other stories by I watched _Tron Legacy_ again last night...for the millionth time...and got this idea! So hope you enjoy!

* * *

 **It was that time of year again** , the time to prank Encom. He had started it last year to great success, the board had been absolutely furious and even Alan was at a loss to what had happened. Sam smirked to himself as he recalled Alan telling him about that day.

 _"_ _I just don't get it. Everything had been going fine until every computer in Encom suddenly stopped working, only to have the game Space Paranoids playing. Then, once we finally get the bug out, the new Sintac program security program is out for free."_

 _Alan glanced at Sam who was looking at him blankly and somewhat curiously. However there was that slight twinkle in his eye of amusement, it usually meant he had done something most people would have liked…something else he had gotten from his father. "I don't know Alan, but if I ever meet the guy who did it I'll make sure to give them a clap on the back and a 'great job."_

 _"_ _Of course you would." Alan sighed then laughed, "You should have seen their expressions…Kevin would have been on the floor."_

"Hm…what should I do this year…" Sam thought aloud.

He looked at his high school homework that had still yet to be touched. He didn't care if it was his last year in high school, it was all boring. He passed his classes anyway with good grades so he didn't really care. The book was open a page on the French Revolution and there on the page was a painting pf a ballroom. He had no idea why a ballroom was significant to this exact portion of the Revolution but it gave him an idea none the less.

Turning to his computer he hacked into the Encom systems…they _really_ needed to upgrade this. It was like it was stuck in the Stone Age. Honestly, for such an advanced company they really had little regard for their own systems.

 **The** board sat around the table waiting for the meeting to begin. All of them held looks between concern and mild excitement, it only showed those who were still waiting for Flynn and those who could care less if he stayed missing. Finally the CEO came in, "Welcome, as I am late let's get right to business. I think that the first thing that should be spoken of is the stock sales. Ever since we've changed or goal of this company it seems to have recovered."

There was a pause before, "But now on to the schedule for this second portion of this year. We have a charity coming up and…wait, why is this in here?"

One of the assistants came over and looked at the schedule, "You put it in there sir, it's next week."

"Next week!"

"Yes sir, you said you wanted it set up as soon as possible."

"And why are we having this-charity ball?" The CEO asked in complete bewilderment.

The assistant answered somewhat confused, "To give some of the surrounding schools better equipment."

"I-I!" He was beside himself with rage. He had not arranged this! But he calmed his nerves, "Alright, if I have set this up, there _must_ a way to back out of it as I _never_ arranged this!" He said, losing it again.

The assistant grew nervous, "Everything's been completely planned out sir, several guest and companies are already scheduled to come, there's no way to back out."

The CEO growled, this was not happening. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a few of the board members doing their best to conceal their laughter and smiles, some failing and some succeeding. But it was Alan that his eyes caught and held. The man didn't laugh, didn't smile. In fact, his entire face was as hard as stone…but there was something, the slightest of creasing around his eyes that indicated a laugh. For some reason this pushed the CEO over the prink. "Fine! I guess there's no way out of this…but I want those systems upgraded immediately!"

Alan got home that night to Laura and finally let out a full laugh. Startled, his wife came over to see if he was alright. Alan explained what happened and she laughed too. Once they had regained themselves she asked, "Do you know who might have done this?"

Alan gave a short snorting laugh, "Who else could break into an Encom system like cutting butter?"

Laura sighed and shook her head, "…Sam."

* * *

 **Two years had passed now and Sam was working on his latest…gift**. Sam's life at this point was…chaotic to say the least. He'd dropped out of college not long ago and didn't particularly have a great job…then again he really didn't _need_ one, what with home much money he got from Encom anyway but it kept him busy. Thought not necessarily out of trouble. This latest donation was going to go to a very good cause, one he thought would give Encom some good publicity and some public approval…as long as the company rolled with the punches, which is what they seemed to do since they didn't know who had been doing this. Sam grinned from ear to ear as he sat back in his chair and smiled at the computer screen and finished the hack.

They were wrapping up their meeting, the CEO very happy as it seemed that they had finally managed to repel the hacker. To be honest he had been pretty nervous about tonight, it always seemed to be around this time that something big happened, and it wasn't something they planned or had any control of. He grinned as finished his mini speech, "And with the upgraded security and ram of the IOS 5 it will be more secure and the best operating system out there."

He grinned as they began to clap. _Finally, a peaceful, yearly meeting_. But he had spoken to soon as the file suddenly disappeared from the Encom systems, and was replaced with the words _FLYNN LIVES_. They all jumped and began frantically searching the systems and numerous files for it and trying to find a way to get the words off of the screens…only for Edward Junior Dillinger to find the file…on the web. The CEO groaned, "Not again!"

Dillinger blinked confused, "Again?"

Alan leaned over and explained as this was Dillinger's first board meeting, "It seems someone has an annual prank on the company, sends him on a tizzy around this time."

One of the other members, one of the only few still left who had supported Flynn said, "I think he thought he was going to get away with it this year."

A senior member of the board looked at the web page where the file was located. On it was this: _IOS 5. All purchases go to local hospitals._ This was all too much as the CEO sighed, "Meeting dismissed." He sounded very dejected, now he was going to be up all night with curios news people.

* * *

 **Sam sat watching the news with his Boston Terrier Marvin.** "Well, what's it going to be this year?"

The dog looked up at Sam and barked happily, head cocked to one side and tongue hanging out. Sam grinned, "I like that idea."

A week later Sam sat with his phone, getting the program ready for its job. This was going to be one of his biggest hits yet. Not only was he actually going to break into the building, he was going to have some fun getting out of it too. Now this wasn't his first time breaking into the Encom building, but he had never planned something this elaborate before either. The program was finished and he grabbed what looked to be a black backpack and swung it over his shoulders and clipped its restrains. "Be back later Marvin."

With that Sam hoped onto his father's Ducati and sped out of the garage home, it somewhat looking like Kevin's old place at the arcade.

 **The** chairman turned happily, "I would like you to meet our next big blockbuster, Encom, OS 12!" Instead of the OS 12 program, a video of a rather annoying dog came up instead. "Whoa."

The chairman was fairly new, so hadn't caught on to the past two year's pranks and as thus, was fairly flustered and startled. "It's just a few, bugs. Where's the master file? Turn it off." The assistants began typing into the keyboard but getting no results, only frustrating him more, "Just bear with us one sec."

Alan pulled out his iPad and began searching…and sure enough there it was. On the web. For free. "Spot, stop it, stop!" He whispered with veiled anger. "Will you just stop for one second?"

"I'm here live to report on the rumors of Encom's chairman Richard Mackey launching their new software…"

The news woman's voice tuned out in his anger, "If we don't get that program shut down in thirty seconds! Does anyone know where the master file is!?"

"I do." Alan said turning his Pad over so the chairman could see, "Its on the web."

Mackey just looked at the master file dejectedly and with horror filled eyes, "No-we gotta stop this."

Dillinger just looked at the master file in slight amusement. While he didn't condone whoever had been doing this all these year he had to say that it did make these meeting more interesting. That and watching the higher up freak out and become utterly flustered was always interesting to watch. Shaking his head, deciding that Mackey had had enough torment for one night, opened up the computer and put in the kill code. Shutting down the annoying dog video at least. Thought the master file was still on the web, that would be more tricky to get back.

"Shut it down. Shut it down now!" Mackey shouted, furious now.

"Relax!" Dillinger said, putting up a hand calmly as the video suddenly went away. "Relax, it's under control."

"Relax? Our most valuable and most secure operating system is out there for free! How am I supposed to explain that?"

"I don't know." Dillinger relaxed into his chair for a second before putting down a remote and standing up, "Say it was all, apart of the plan. A little uh, gift-from Encom."

The news woman's voice became clear again as the room quietened, "Apparently Encom technologies is having some technical difficulties-"

"No, no, no." Mackey threw his remote across the table in defeat. Alan leaned back in his seat, using his hand to cover up a partial smile.

Everyone left and Alan was about to leave to when Mackey came over, "You know who's behind this don't you?"

Alan replied calmly, "My guess is as good as yours."

"Alan, I let you stay for the sole sake that you were one of the best programmers we had…"

"Oh, and what of the other programs that were just as good as I was?"

"You know why we let them go-they were gamers. They had no place in the way the company was expanding."

"And now Flynn's ghost is coming back to get you for that decision." Alan replied with slight humor in his voice.

"Flynn is dead and you need to accept that!" Mackey yelled.

Alan remain perfectly calm, it startled Mackey just slightly, "Flynn isn't dead. He still lives in Encom and its systems. And with ever charity that seems to come around are signs that he still lives."

"Then tell me who is doing this so we can stop this childish ridiculousness."

"Why would I do that? I quite enjoy them. It gives Encom back a little bit of what its spirit used to mean."

"That spirit's dead. Died with Flynn when he disappeared." Mackey growled.

Alan smiled slightly, "Then you are wrong. Flynn still lives, even if it isn't Kevin. I think if you want to find the source of all…this giving then you might start by looking at Flynn. Though even if you do find that Sam's the source of all this, what are you going to do? He's the largest shareholder of this company and as the result he practically owns it. Whatever charges you make against him wouldn't do anything as he's harming himself also."

With that Alan left a very ticked Mackey. He clenched his fist and growled, "Flynn! I should have known! You've always been a pain, even after your dead you're a pain!"

* * *

So here it is! How Flynn Lives! I would be willing to write more but I will need ideas so if you have any just shoot the on over. R&R and until next time!


End file.
